What REALLY Happened in Florante at Laura
by virgin-of-the-rose-blossom
Summary: a twisted version of Balagtas' Florante at Laura. for anyone who hates the ending, characters, or story.
1. Florante

Okay. This is for all of you who have read Balagtas' Florante at Laura. We just finished studying it. A twisted version of this story has been brewing up inside me ever since the activity my teacher gave, an exercise, in which we can make a different ending, so I just HAVE to get it out of my system.  
  
Characters: 1. Florante 2. Laura 3. Aladin 4. Flerida 5. Konde Adolfo 6. Minandro 7. Haring Linceo 8. Princesa Floresca 9. Duke Briseo 10. Antenor 11. Sultan Ali-Adab 12. Heneral Osmalik 13. Miramolin 14. Inday  
  
WARNING: extreme Taglish! Up until the point of being CoÑotic.  
  
Chapter: Florante  
  
Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Florante sighed as he sank back into the plush pillows of his bed. It's been a long war against the mga Turko. Hay. . . buhay. he thought to himself. His tatay, Duke Briseo was in his own private quarters, somewhere in the palace. He looked up at the canopy over his kama, and studied the drapes. A knock came at the door.  
  
Probably just Inday. he thought to himself, and very briefly pictured one of his house servants in his mind. "Pasok." He said. The door was flung open with full force and banged against the wall. Florante winced. Damn! My newly refurbished walls!  
  
"Sir, andito na po siya." Inday said in a hushed voice, looking around suspiciously.  
  
Florante raised a golden eyebrow at her. He thought for a few seconds. "Ah! Gets! O sige, let her in!" he said to Inday, perking up a little.  
  
Inday rushed out the door, slamming the door behind her, making it echo throught the room. Florante rolled his eyes. One day, I will fire her.  
  
A few minutes later, the door opened slowly and a dark, hooded figure stepped in. Florante went over to it, and thre w back the hood. The woman smiled at him. He locked her in a tight embrace. "Flerida" he said into her dark mass of curls.  
  
"Florante!" she replied, and laughed out loud as he spun her around. She shed the cloak and put it on a chair nearby.  
  
Florante felt so masaya. His love for that silly girl, Laura, was just a publicity stunt. The people of Albanya and Krotona would never forgive them if they knew that they were together. A Muslim and a Christian will never be forgiven. Not now, not ever. 


	2. Laura

Chapter: Laura  
  
Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Laura was so in love with Florante. She was so happy that her tatay, Haring Linceo, also liked the boy. She hummed to herself as she sat by her dresser, brushing her long, chastnut hair.  
  
Someone cleared his throat behind her. Being the princesa that she was, didn't bother to turn her head to look at whoever it was. "Hapnunan na ba?" she asked, and continued to brush her hair. She looked at her reflection in the mirror, and saw that it was Menalipo, Florante's cousin, and not any of her house servants. She blushed and turned around immediately. "Ay! Sorry, Menalipo. Akala ko kasi kainan na." she said, and smiled guilitly at him.  
  
"Okay lang iyon, Laura." Menalipo replied, and smiled back at her good naturedly.  
  
"Mabuti naman. By the way, kamusta na si Florante? I haven't seen him in such a matagal na while." Laura rose out of her chair, smiling excitedly at him.  
  
Menalipo's smile faltered. How would he tell her that Florante was with Flerida?  
  
After a few minutes, he left the room, the sounds of Laura's crying haunting him.  
  
Laura was quiet for the next few weeks. She didn't kain, and she didn't have the gana to eat. All she wanted was to have Florante back. Her misery was just worsened when Aladin, a Moro, came and suddenly claimed himself her real father.  
  
Isn't Haring Linceo my tatay? she thought to herself. Haring Linceo and Aladin the Moro tried as much as they could to persuade her that he was her real ama. Who will I make paniwala?? she thought desperately, and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked at her eyes. She DID have dark eyes, just like the Moro's. . . 


	3. Aladin

Chapter: Aladin  
  
Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
He moved swiftly in the gabi. His dark skin and hair blending evenly with the majestic trees surrounding Haring Linceo's palace. He was there to reclaim his anak, Laura.  
  
Once he was inside the palasyo, he made lakad lakad to the kwarto of Haring Linceo. He wasn't there. Putik! Where is he? What has he done with my anak?  
  
He wandered through the halls of the palasyo, trying to remain silent and inconspicuous. He even had to tie up one of the house servants because she screamed. But before he did, he asked her, "Asan na si Linceo?"  
  
She answered "Nasa dining room po." She pleaded for mercy, but he just ignored her.  
  
When he arrived at the dining room, he hid behind one of the curtains and watched as Haring Linceo and Laura sat eating. Laura. . . how laki she is now! he thought to himself, and his heart swelled his pride. That's my Laura. She looks just like her mother. . .   
  
Haring Linceo suddenly choked on his alak. He stood up and stared at Aladin, who was partly seen from behind the kurtina. "Aladin!" he spluttered, white as a sheet, as if he'd seen a ghost.  
  
"Yes, it's me." Aladin replied, stepping out and showing himself completely. He looked at Laura, who was wearing a very naguguluhan na expression. "Laura. . ." he said, and walked towards her. He was blocked by Linceo.  
  
"Anong ginagawa mo here?" Linceo demanded furiously. "I heard you were killed by Adolfo. I've put him in jail."  
  
Aladin looked at Linceo with scorn in his eyes. "Dear friend, I faked my death. Do you really think I'd leave my daughter all alone?"  
  
Laura gasped. "Daughter?! Tatay, what's he talking about?" she said to her father. "First Florante, and now this!"  
  
Aladin watched her reaction painfully. She had tears in her eyes, which were like his. My own anak, not making me kilala. . . he thought sadly. "You have my eyes, anak." He told her.  
  
Haring Linceo pushed him back. "Don't make kinig to him, anak! He's lying!" he said to Laura, who looked back and forth between the two of them, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
  
"No! Don't make kinig to him! He's making making sinungaling! I'M your real tatay! Linceo is not your father! He just took care of you when I went away!" Aladin said, looking desperately at her.  
  
"Tigil na! Tigil! I can't take this anymore!" Laura said, putting her hands over her tainga. She didn't Who's lying? Who's telling the katotohanan?  
  
"Laura. . . " Aladin said slowly, tasting the name on his lips. "Laura!" He pushed Linceo away, making him stumble and lose consciousness.  
  
"Get away from me!" Laura screamed and backed away from him.  
  
"Laura, ako ang iyong tatay." Aladin said, looking her in the eye. "I faked my own death. Linceo is my friend. Well, used to be. . . "  
  
Laura stopped backing away from him. She stared back at him and said, "Ikaw? You're my tatay?" She shook her head to clear her thoughts. She suddenly had a very angry look. "Liar! Get out of my house!" she screamed, and called for the guards.  
  
Aladin was thrown out by the gurards of Haring Linceo's palace. He sat down on the medyo basa at medyo tuyo na ground outside it. He remembered why he had left Laura in the first place.  
  
Katalina, her mother had just died. Aladin was so grieved, that he had to get away from it all, but didn't have anybody to leave little Laura to. Linceo. . . he has Aladin's closest friend. He faked his own death, managed to frame Adolfo and went away to grieve for Katalina. 


End file.
